


The First Time Vergil said I Love You

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante never needed to hear it. Nevertheless he was happy when he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Vergil said I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna avoid badly written porn, you can stop reading after the third line. That's just a lil bonus, and hey, I tried.

 

“Da-de!”, Nero said, tugging at Dante’s pants, who was grateful for the distraction. Vergil was making him take care of the books. _The books_. They were demon hunters, what the hell did they need math for anyway?

 

“What’s up, Nero?”, Dante asked as he stooped down to pick his son up, letting him rest on his hip.

Nero was growing remarkably fast. Not just in a look-at-my-son-he-is-so-special-way that every parent has, he was literally growing faster than a human child. It had been scary at first, but it wasn’t the first time they had been surprised. As usual, they adapted. After all there was no manual for something like this. And Vergil had actually tried to find one.

 

So naturally it did not take long for their son to start talking. Nero was still having some difficulties, but Dante knew when he was being addressed.

 

“Do you want to tell me something, Nero?”, he encouraged, as the child seemed to struggle with something. Nero was just as open with his expressions as Dante was, and he was grateful for that. If he had turned out to be as stoic as Vergil was most times, finding out what a baby wanted would have been even more of a struggle.

 

Nero reached up, cupping Dante’s face with his hands, the light from his Devil Bringer - as Dante had dubbed the arm imbued with demonic energy - flickering nervously. His little face was scrunched up in concentration, like he was about to reveal the secret to life itself.

“Love you, Da-de!”, he finally said.

 

Dante couldn’t help but laugh and he lifted his son up, twirling him around in a circle once.

“I love you too, Nero!”, he said, settling his son down on the desk he was working at earlier. “It’s amazing, you are already way better at this than your old man!”

 

“I am literally two minutes older than you”, a voice from the doorway said. Vergil was leaning against the frame, he wasn’t smiling, but there was a gentle look in his eyes.

 

“Love you, Ergy!”, Nero shouted, throwing his hands in the air. It seemed he got the reaction he wanted from Dante, and was now more confident in saying it.

 

That brought out a smile, even from Vergil, who walked up to his son to pick him up. He was doing it a lot more now, Dante noticed with relief.

“Love you too”, Vergil muttered, almost like a secret, into their son’s ear. It was still something Vergil was struggling with, but compared to his first time saying it, he had come a long way. And it was simply the way he was, and part of what Dante loved about him.

 

“What are you chuckling about?”, Vergil frowned at Dante, that disapproving look was back in his eyes.

 

“Just thinking about the first time you said that to me.”

 

Vergil rolled his eyes and started to leave the room.

 

“I believe you still have some expenses to look at.”

 

Dante groaned.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first time Vergil said it…

 

Mundus had been killed, Limbo had crashed into the real world and demons were running rampant. Since most of their operation had been destroyed during the struggle, they weren’t exactly swimming in cash. So they did what any sensible person would do: Start up a business. Business was killing demons, and it was booming.

 

They’d had a few days of peace, months after Mundus’s death, and Dante was sitting in Vergil’s lap, nibbling on his brother’s neck.

 

“I’ve missed this”, Dante sighed into Vergil’s skin, trailing kisses up his neck and ending up sucking on his earlobe.

 

Vergil was breathing heavily, not moaning, but he’d get him there, Dante thought. His brother was always so damn _guarded_ but he knew for a fact that he was capable of tearing that wall down. He was pretty close already, too, as he noticed Vergil’s grip on his ass tighten.

 

“I love you”, Dante muttered in between kisses, making Vergil’s breathing hitch. He loved saying it, loved the way it affected his brother, loved to know that he loved it as well, though Vergil had never said it back.

And he didn’t need to. Dante knew the way Vergil felt, but also knew that they were pretty much exact opposites in terms of personality. Dante was open in his way to love, free, saying the words as much as he could, simply because they were true. And because they made him happy - Vergil made him happy and he needed to let that out.

Vergil on the other hand… guarded his feelings the way he had done with The Order’s data. Rather destroying them than letting them out. But he showed his love in other ways. A lingering touch on the wrist, a cup of tea to help Dante relax, a massage as a silent apology.

Sometimes it did seem to Dante that Vergil felt that he needed to apologize for not saying it. In return he tried to make it clear to his brother that it wasn’t necessary, he’d simply say it for both of them.

 

Dante could feel Vergil’s growing erection against his own and he could hardly wait - it had been _days_ \- when the phone rang.

They both groaned, but Vergil, to Dante’s surprise, actually leaned forward to pick up the phone.

 

“Are you serious right now?”, Dante whispered sharply. He couldn’t do this, not now.

 

“Devil may Cry?”, Vergil said into the phone, sending that annoyed look Dante’s way again. He was just all too familiar with that look and knew exactly what it meant.

 

 _What the hell kind of name is Devil may Cry?_ , Vergil had asked. But Dante could be incredibly convincing…. he had a very talented tongue.

 

As Vergil listened to the customer Dante resumed his work on his brother’s neck, noticing with satisfaction that his pulse was getting faster.

 

“Okay. Yes. We’ll be right there”, his brother ended the phone call and abruptly pushed Dante to the floor, who could barely catch himself in time.

 

“You gotta be fucking joking right now”, Dante was almost yelling. Had me mentioned it had been days?

 

“It’s an emergency, and they are willing to pay a lot if we come right now”, Vergil was already pulling on his coat and on his way to grab Yamato, leaning against the far wall of the store.

 

“Oh I could come right now”, Dante was grinning at his brother, evidently pleased with his incredible wit. He only earned a sigh in return. “And you can just ignore that boner you’re sporting right now?” Dante crossed his arms, not quite ready to leave yet.

 

“Can’t you?”, his brother raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

 

“Damn it!”

 

So Dante, too, put on his coat and summoned Rebellion. Vergil knew exactly how to get him to comply, Dante just couldn’t refuse a challenge. Losing to his brother? Never.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What you’re suggesting is reckless”, Vergil said as they were standing atop the glass roof of the mansion - no wonder the customers were willing to pay so much - looking down onto a horde of demons. Dante thought it looked eerily like a scene from a zombie game he’d played a while back.

 

“Uh, hello, have you met me?”, Dante shrugged and readied his sword. “Easy. I distract, you rig up that IED you were talking about, and boom. Just try and let me know before you blow up the room?”

They’d been granted leave of limited destruction to the mansion, as long as all the demons were gone once it was over. To Dante that just meant: Fuck yeah, destruction!

He was about to jump through the glass when Vergil held him back by the sleeve of his coat.

 

“No, we’ll find another way.” His brother was still scanning the crowd of demons below them, and Dante could almost see his mind racing, frantically trying to find another solution. But why?

 

“Vergil, I’ve done this a thousand times. Remember how we fucking killed the demon king - and got out alive? This will be a walk in the park.”

 

“I said”, Vergil still refused to look up but his voice was getting dangerously agitated. The way it had become when they were trapped inside the Order, trying to erase their data before Mundus could get his hands on it. “I said we will find another way so shut up and let me think.”

 

Dante slapped Vergil’s hand away. Now he was getting annoyed, why was his brother making such a big deal out of this? They could have gotten this done ages ago, and gone back to fucking!

 

“Why are you being such an idiot? This is ridiculous! Why won’t you just let me-”

 

“Because I love you!”, Vergil shouted, as loud and angry as Dante had only heard once before.

 

They both froze.

 

Vergil’s head had snapped up and he was staring into empty space, a wide range of different emotions on his face. Dante was watching him intently as the second ticked by.

 

“Okay I won’t go.”

“Go.”

 

They looked at each other, Dante, trying to hold back a smile, because who knew what Vergil was going to think of that, Vergil, looking as if he was in shock. They had talked over each other, and Vergil used the awkward silence to compose himself.

 

“Go down. We do as you suggested. It’s the logical thing to do”, the older brother finally said.

 

“If… if you’re sure I mean I can-”

 

“I’m sure. Go”, Vergil interrupted, already making his way towards the back of the roof to prepare the IED.

 

Dante grinned widely as he crashed through the roof, slamming Eryx into the group of demons.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They’d been quiet on the way back to their store - slash - apartment.

 

It was a pretty nice place, obviously, since Vergil had picked it out, with a fairly large room downstairs that served as their business area. A large oak table and a big leather chair were the only things adorning this room. There was nowhere for customers to sit, most of them called, anyway, and neither of them wanted to strike up long conversations. A jukebox, the only thing Dante had insisted on getting, was the only other thing here.

Stairs led up to a gallery, and behind the one large oak door was a huge living room, a lot bigger than the exterior would suggest.

It was tastefully decorated, mostly because Dante hadn’t lifted a finger in that department, he had left all of that to Vergil. Heck, he’d been living in a trailer for years, he didn’t give a damn about decorating. Though he had to admit, it was nice for a change. Vergil had chosen mostly dark, but warm colours, a vintage leather couch opposite the fireplace and of course, two of the four walls were entirely occupied by bookshelves.

Before Nero one of the rooms had simply been a storage area, going off to the left of the living room. A little further back on the same wall, was the door to the kitchen, which was equipped with everything a professional chef could possibly want, but was rarely used. Vergil was an excellent cook, but it needed to be coaxed out of him.

The bedroom, at the back of the living room, was, Dante had to admit, a masterpiece. It was mostly occupied by an enormous four poster bed with red curtains. Full of pillows and equipped with the most comfortable mattress Dante had ever laid on, it was his favourite spot in the apartment. Mostly of course because of the things Vergil and Dante did in there…

 

That was the place they returned to after Vergil had said “I love you” for the very first time.

 

Dante had no idea how to act around Vergil. He wanted to swoop him up, twirl him around and shout from the roof how much he loved him. But that was not his brother’s way, and the first time he professed his love, it was shouted at Dante. He still didn’t quite know what to think of that, but nevertheless he was happy to hear it.

Vergil walked into the store slowly, gently placing Yamato and his coat onto the big table at the back of the room.

 

“Dante”, Vergil started. “Don’t you want to-”

 

“You don’t have to say anything”, Dante interrupted. “I know it’s not your style. I’ve known…. I’ve known before today. You don’t have to say anything.”

 

Vergl froze, his hand still resting on Yamato, and for a moment Dante thought he’d said the wrong thing. Then he turned around, looking down so Dante could not see his brother’s face, and he strode up to him, so quickly that Dante had no time to react.

Vergils lips were on his, crushing into him as his brother’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, pressing them together as if every bit of air left between them was a personal offence to Vergil.

He had never kissed Dante like this. He realized Vergil wasn’t holding back, every emotion he felt was poured into this kiss, hungry, passionate, loving. Dante parted his lips, welcoming Vergil’s tongue, feeling it with his own as his fingers raked over his brother’s back, trying to find support.

 

“Vergil, I-”, Dante breathed as they parted for a second.

 

“I love you”, this time it was Vergil interrupting him. “I love you, I love you, _shit_ , I love you.”

 

Dante laughed quietly, his breath tickling Vergil.

 

“I know.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Their mouths hadn’t parted on the way to the bedroom, which had resulted in some bumping against doorframes, stumbling over carpets, but in the heat of the moment, none of that mattered. To them it was all just hands and mouths and heat until finally Dante felt the bed against his knees, and let himself fall backwards, pulling Vergil with him.

 

“Fuck me”, he breathed against his brothers neck, as he started to trail it with kisses, alternating those with little bites and scratches of his teeth against skin. Everything Vergil usually did, or rather, didn’t do, was thrown out the window tonight. He was moaning openly, his eyes closed as Dante was working his magic.

 

“Undress”, he commanded, and that sent more blood rushing towards Dante’s crotch. Normally he was not one to follow orders, but damn, when Vergil commanded him he felt compelled to do it.

Vergil leaned back, quickly shrugging out of his sweater as Dante was frantically pulling off his coat and shirt. They were mirroring each other’s movements as they were undoing their pants, by now both were experts at getting out of them as quickly as possible and the next thing Dante knew they were both naked and Vergil was pressed flush against him. He could feel his erection against his own, once more he was grateful that his brother actually was bigger than him, knowing what he had to look forward to.

Their mouths were crashing back together, almost like a string existed between them, not allowing them to be apart for too long. They’d been here many times before, and yet everything was different, as if Vergil could finally admit fully to his love for his brother, as if he was giving himself over completely - this was the point of no return.

Dante lightly pushed Vergil back, breaking their kiss so he could look into his brother’s eyes. The moonlight was shining into the room in just the right way, making Vergil’s grey eyes all the brighter. There was confusion there, Dante had after all just interrupted one of their best kisses, but no fear, and that was all he needed.

 

“I need you right now”, Dante whispered, his gaze flickering shortly over to the nightstand. Of course Vergil understood and he leaned over to retrieve the lube that had its permanent place there.

He settled between his brother’s legs and with a touch as gentle as nothing Dante could ever have imagined from his brother, let his hand trail down his brother’s leg, lifting it to let it rest on his shoulder.

Vergil leaned forward slightly, their crotches pressed against each other, and that bit of friction already coaxed a moan out of Dante - not that he needed much persuasion, he had always been very vocal. Judging by his brother’s growing erection, it was something he enjoyed, too.

With practiced movements Vergil coated his fingers in lube, reaching down with one hand to let his fingers circle Dante’s hole before pushing one of them in. Though it had been days, Dante was still able to take it fairly quickly. His resistance to pain as a Nephilim, and his desire to feel his brother inside him helping the process along.

Dante could feel Vergil watching him and he met his gaze, surprised by what he found. This openness, this pure, raw emotion was unlike anything he’d ever seen on his brother.

“Verg- ah”, another finger entering him scattered any thoughts he had, speeding up his breathing.

He reached out, fumbling for Vergils shoulder to pull him even closer.

“I need… need…”, Dante was trying, really trying to form the words, innerly he cursed his brother for a second for having this effect on him, but it just felt so good how could he stay mad at that?

 

Vergil picked up on the cue though and pulled away, making Dante whine before he realized what would come next.

Dante sighed as Vergil pulled out his fingers, quickly replacing them with his cock, not hesitating to slowly push inside his brother. He took in a sharp breath, but forced himself to return to his normal breathing, not an easy task with Vergil inside him, leaning ever closer, their chests almost touching. Dante could feel his own cock brush against his brother’s stomach and moaned once more, a whole string this time, only growing louder as Vergil started to move inside him, started to place kisses everywhere he could reach.

First Dante’s neck, over his shoulder and back to his collarbone, every kiss like a small burn that still lingered after his lips had long gone.

Vergil’s rhythm was so slow, agonizingly slow, it was hard for Dante to bear and he was about to protest when his brother thrust particularly deep and hit that sweet spot. Oh that beautiful sweet spot - making Dante arch his back, their chest now actually touching, and he was gasping for air, his fingers once more raking over Vergil’s back, leaving deep gashes there.

The rhythm stayed this slow, but every time Vergil thrust inside him, he hit that spot, making Dante think he’d go insane, between seeing stars every time his prostate was hit and the agony of Vergil’s slow movements.

As Dante’s back was arched his brother moved his arms below him, pulling them even closer together. It was like Vergil craved their physical closeness, he just needed to feel his brother in every way and so their lips met again, the kiss as slow as Vergil’s thrusts.

Though Dante hadn’t even touched himself he could feel himself coming closer to the edge, the little bit of friction resulting from them being so close that his erection kept brushing against his brother’s stomach, was enough to send him there.

Another thrust inside him made Dante incapable of forming words, all his pleasure filled brain could muster was a bite down on Vergil’s lips, hard enough to draw blood. But Vergil didn’t stop for one second, he seemed to understand and let one hand wander down to wrap around Dante’s length, moving his hand in time to his thrusts.

That was enough for him.

Dante let his moans escalate, letting them grow louder as he came all over his and his brother’s chest, slightly clenching up and before he could worry if Vergil was as close to his climax as him, he felt his brother come, too, with a whispered “I love you”.  

They froze like that for a moment, Dante enjoying the feeling of his brother’s come inside him, Vergil letting his head drop to rest on the other one’s shoulder.

Dante could have stayed like that forever, and resented the loss of Vergil inside him as he pulled out, letting himself fall down next to Dante on the mattress. Usually it was Dante who initiated any sort of cuddling, but today everything was different, and Vergil moved closer, intertwining their legs, wrapping his arms around his brother, so they could be as close as possible.

Dante sighed, breathing in his brother’s scent as he settled down on his chest.

 

There was so much Dante wanted to say, but at this moment, none of it seemed important anymore. Everything had been said, felt, shared. Nothing he could say could bring them closer together than they were in that moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know what Vergil sounded like when he said it, go ahead and check this audio post out, which was sort of the inspiration:   
> http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/post/92654304279/nikashepard-can-we-just-talk-about-vergils  
> (Like when he says "Then make time, Dante")


End file.
